


Dark Side of the Moon

by Yujachaa



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 04:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8519092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yujachaa/pseuds/Yujachaa





	

 

_The Moon_

 

남자 A와 B는 형제처럼 자라났다. 친형제같이 지내기는 했지만 A는 B에게 정이 없었다. B에게 호쾌하게 웃으며 형제인 척했다는 것이 맞다. 사실 A는 모든 사람에게 감정이 없다. 그는 냉혈한에, 타인에 대해서는 일말의 동정심도 없는 잔혹한 사람이다. 그렇지만 연기에 능숙해서 따뜻한 웃음을 지을 줄 아는, 이타적인 사람의 가면을 자유자재로 쓸 수 있었다.

 

 

 

B는 어렸을 적에 A의 아버지가 한국에서 데려온 아이다. A가 알기론, B의 어머니가 A의 아버지인 빅터의 첫사랑이라고 했다. 그 얘기를 듣고 의외로 순정파네, 라 생각하며 A는 빅터를 차게 비웃었다.

 

 

 

17살에 접어들 무렵부터 B가 A를 경계하며 피하기 시작했다. B는 빅터의 후원을 거절하고 아르바이트로 생활비를 벌고, 경호원 자격증을 취득하려는 등 앞 일을 모색하며 생계를 꾸려나갈 계획을 세워 나가고 있었다. 서서히 A의 집에서 벗어나려 하고 있는 것이다. A는 기분이 몹시 좋지 않았다.

 

 

 

우연히 들어간 B의 방에서 A는 한국행 비행기 티켓과 한국어 문제집, 그동안 B가 경호원으로 일하며 열심히 저축하여 모은 큰 액수의 돈이 든 통장, 그리고 캐리어를 발견한다. A는 주먹을 쥐었다 폈다 하며 가만히 그것들을 노려 보았다.

 

 

 

「나 요즘 노려지고 있어. 좀 도와주라.」 A가 미안한 듯 웃으며 B에게 말했다. A의 집이 정계, 재계를 비롯한 각계의 정점에 서있는, 세계적으로 영향력을 행사할 수 있는 집안이니만큼 A는 종종 암살 시도에 휘말리곤 했다. A와 B는 최근에 거의 말도 안 하는 사이가 되어버렸지만 목숨을 위협받고 있다는 말을 거절하기는 어려워서 B는 그 부탁을 받아들였다.

 

 

 

사격 거리 확보. 목표물 포착. 오케이 싸인. 스나이퍼가 방아쇠를 당긴다. 소음기를 장착하여 소리 없이 날아간 총알이 타겟의 머리를 정확히 꿰뚫는다.

 ―제거 완료.

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

방 안에서 무언가가 깨지는 소리와 함께 울부짖는 흐느낌이 들린다. 손잡이를 돌리려던 사보의 손이 멈칫한다. 에이스의 죽음에 대한 소식을 듣고, 그 시신을 보고 난 후 기절한 루피는 깨어나고서 일주일째 제정신이 아니었다. 서럽게 울며 자학하기를 반복했다. 모든 것을 잃은 듯 공허한 루피의 표정에 사보는 마음이 불편했다.

 

 

사보가 작게 한숨을 내쉬며 문을 열었다. 예상했던 대로 난장판인 방 안의 모습이 보인다. 깨진 창문, 이리저리 나뒹구는 종이들, 찢어진 책들, 바닥 여기저기에 흩뜨려져 있는 음식물과 깨진 접시들, 뒤집어진 소파. 폭격을 맞은 듯한 방의 한가운데에 서 있는, 깨진 병 조각을 들고 팔목을 그으려던 루피의 모습에 사보가 무섭게 표정을 굳혔다. 빠르게 다가가 그 날카로운 것을 빼앗아 내던지고는 루피의 어깨를 꽉 부여잡았다.

 

"루피! 너 지금 대체 뭐하는 짓이야!"

 

사보가 크게 소리쳤다. 방안을 울리는 목소리에 계속 다른 쪽을 보며 멍하니 있던 루피가 사보에게 초점을 맞춘다. 하도 울어 발갛게 짓무른 눈가가 크게 씰룩거리더니 루피의 눈에 다시금 눈물이 차오른다. 사보에게 뭔가 말을 하려고 입을 여는데, 목이 메어서 제대로 소리를 내지 못한다. 상처 입은 동물의 그것처럼 억눌린 신음만 입 밖으로 나온다. 사보가 괜찮다는 의미로 어깨를 두드려 주며 기다려주자, 한참만에 루피의 입에서 말이란 것이 흘러나왔다. 잔뜩 쉰 목소리였다.

 

"농담… 이라고 말해."

 

뭘 농담이라고 말하라는지 단박에 알아들은 사보가 인상을 찌푸렸다.

 

"루피……."

"그냥 장난 좀 쳐본 거라고…, 에이스는… 사실 살아 있다고 말해. 제발……."

"……."

"안… 죽었지? 그렇지? 그 시신도… 가짜지? 응? 대답해 봐!"

"……."

"에이스가… 형이 날 두고 죽을리가 없잖아!"

"……."

 

원하는 답을 들려주지 않으면 곧이라도 죽을 것 같이 절박하고 간절한 얼굴로 저를 쳐다보는 루피에게 사보가 단호한 표정으로 입을 열었다.

 

"에이스는 죽었어."

"흐윽, …거짓말이야!"

"네가 기절한 사이 장례식도 끝났어."

 

사보가 담담한 목소리로 내뱉는 그 내용에 루피가 괴롭게 소리 지르며 가슴을 쥐어뜯었다. 고개를 좌우로 세차게 저으며 힘없이 내려앉는 루피의 몸을 안아 받치며 사보가 다시 한 번 말했다.

 

"널 항상 지탱해주던 에이스는, 이제 없어."

"그만해! …듣기 싫어!"

"모든 걸 잃은 듯한 슬픔이겠지."

"사보! 그만하라고!!"

 

루피의 목소리는 제 3자가 듣기에도 괴로울 정도로 처절했지만 사보는 계속해서 말을 이었다.

 

"하지만…, 모든 게 사라진 건 아냐. 남아있는 걸……, 생각해봐."

 

사보가 루피의 고개를 천천히 들어올렸다. 눈과 눈이 마주친다. 루피의 눈동자에 씁쓸한 듯 아픈 미소를 짓고 있는 사보가 담겼다.

 

"아직, 내가 있어. 피는 안섞였어도, 외모가 달라도 우리, …형제잖아?"

"…아… 아아……."

"내가 계속 곁에 있어줄 테니까."

 

루피의 얼굴이 화악 무너지며 굵은 눈물방울들이 쉴 새 없이 떨어지기 시작했다. 루피가 서럽게 울어 젖히다 사보의 옷을 덥석 잡는다. 손이 하얗게 될 정도로 제 옷을 꽉 잡고 있는 루피를 보며 사보가 그 까맣고 동그란 머리통을 부드럽게 쓰다듬었다. 그에 루피가 더욱 크게 울며 사보의 이름을 부른다.

 

"으흑, 사보…, 사보, …난, "

"응, 그래, 루피. 이제 괜찮으니까, 울지 마." 

 

사보가 루피의 몸을 품 안으로 강하게 끌어안았다. 빠져 나가지 못하게 세게 껴안고는 등을 토닥인다. 제 등으로 감기는 팔을 느끼며 사보가 미소 지었다. 그 미소는 루피를 도닥여주는 다정한 손짓과는 매우 달랐다. 소유욕을 한껏 드러내는 탐욕적인 미소였다. 혀로 입술을 핥는다. 루피의 표정에 전율이 일었다. 깜깜한 세상에서 유일한 빛을 본 듯한 얼굴이었지. 황홀해. 웃음을 띠는 그의 눈이 광기로 번뜩인다.

―잡았다.

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

사보는 울다 지친 루피를 침대에 재우곤 자신의 서재로 들어갔다. 고급스러운 가죽으로 만들어진 의자에 앉아 등을 기대며 다리를 꼰다. 만족스러운 웃음이 그의 입가에 걸린다. 문득 고개를 돌리다 책상 위에 놓인 사진이 눈에 들어왔다. 셋이 함께 찍은 사진이다. 주근깨가 살짝 얼굴에 흩뿌려진, 이젠 세상에 없는 사진 속 동양인 소년을 보며 사보가 비릿하게 웃었다.

 

「루피를 그딴 눈으로 쳐다보지 마.」

 

제 것을 지키려는 수컷처럼 루피를 뒤로 감추며 사납게 으르렁대던 그가 떠오른다.

 

"아아, 정말 건방졌어, 넌."

 

제게서 자꾸만 루피를 떼어 놓으려던 그 때문에 짜증이 이만저만이 아니었다. 아주 어렸을 적부터 함께 했던 유대, 낯선 나라와 사람들 사이에서 의지할 수 있는 같은 나라 사람이라서인지 루피는 다정한 저보다 툴툴거리는 에이스를 더 잘 따랐다. 저와 같이 있다가도 에이스가 부르면 뒤도 안 보고 쫄래쫄래 그에게 가던 모습에 언제나 이만 뿌드득 갈 수밖에 없었다.

 

"죽여버리면 쉽게 해결 될 일이었는데 말이지."

 

나도 멍청했어. 사보가 자조적으로 웃으며 머리를 쓸어 올린다. 그리곤 다시 사진으로 시선을 돌렸다. 셋 중 가장 작은 까만 머리의 소년에게 시선을 가 닿는다. 환하게 웃는 그 아이의 얼굴이 좋았다. 너무나 눈부신, 빛처럼 밝은 그 웃음은 무채색인 제 세상에까지 스며 들어와 알록달록하게 색을 입혔다. 그 아이만이 그럴 수 있었다. 가지고 싶었다. 그 빛 같은 소년을.

그리고…, 제가 가지지 못할 것은 없다. 그것이 사람이라도, 심지어 감정이라도. 품에 단단히 가둔 그 환한 빛은 영원히 저만을 비추며 살아갈 것이다.

 

"I'll be with you forever, my little boy."

 

사진을 검지로 톡 건드리며 사보가 입꼬리를 끌어올렸다.

 

 

 

 

 

_The Dark Side of the Moon_

 

남자 A와 B, 그리고 C는 형제처럼 자라났다. 친형제같이 지내기는 했지만 A는 B에게 정이 없었다. 사실 그는 모든 사람에게 감정이 없다. 세상에서 단 한 명을 제외하고. C는 유일하게 A에게 감정을 불러일으킬 수 있는 사람이었다. C는 B와 같이 A의 아버지가 한국에서 데려온 아이다.

 

 

 

B와 C의 유대는 매우 끈끈해서 A가 낄 자리가 없었다. 빅터의 첫사랑의 친자식인 줄 알았던 그 둘은 알고 보니 그저 고아원을 탈출한 아이들이었고, 빅터에 대한 그리움에 지쳐가던 그녀가 외로움을 없애고자 거둬 기른 것이었다. 그 둘이 친형제가 아니란 사실에 가면을 쓰는 데에 능숙한 A도 초조함과 분노를 감추기 어려웠다.

 

 

 

17살에 접어들 무렵부터 B가 A를 경계하며 피하기 시작했다. C를 보는 A의 눈빛이 탐욕과 집착으로 범벅이 되어 있음을 눈치채서였다. B는 빅터의 후원을 거절하고 아르바이트로 생활비를 벌고, 경호원 자격증을 취득하려는 등 앞 일을 모색하며 생계를 꾸려나갈 계획을 세워 나가고 있었다. A의 집에서 서서히 벗어나려고 하는 것이다. A는 기분이 몹시 좋지 않았다. B가 집을 나간다면 C가 그를 따라 나갈 거라는 것은 자명한 일이었다.

 

 

 

우연히 들어간 B의 방에서 한국행 비행기 티켓 두 장과, B와 C의 글씨가 빼곡히 적힌 한국어 문제집, 그동안 B가 경호원으로 일하며 열심히 저축하며 모은 큰 액수의 돈이 든 통장, 그리고 캐리어 두 개를 발견한다. A는 주먹을 쥐었다 폈다 하며 가만히 그것들을 노려 보았다. A는 더 이상 손 놓고 있을 수 없음을 깨달았다.

 

 

 

「나 요즘 노려지고 있어. 좀 도와주라.」 A가 미안한 듯 웃으며 B에게 말했다. 「너 실력 끝내준다고 들었어.」 A의 집이 정계, 재계를 비롯한 각계의 정점에 서있는, 세계적으로 영향력을 행사할 수 있는 집안이니만큼 A는 종종 암살 시도에 휘말리곤 했다. A와 B는 최근에 거의 말도 안 하는 사이가 되어버렸지만 목숨을 위협받고 있다는 말을 거절하기는 어려워 B는 그 부탁을 받아들였다.

 

 

 

차에서 내리는 A를 따라 B도 내렸다. A를 따라다니는 다른 경호원들과 함께 A를 보호하는 구도를 만들며 걸음을 옮긴다. 폐건물이 많은, 으슥하고 위험한 거리에 A가 무슨 볼 일이 있는지 궁금했지만 B는 우선은 묻지 않고 따라갔다. 갑자기 A가 걸음을 멈추더니 B를 보며 웃는다. 시선은 B의 머리를 향해있다. B가 의아해하자 A가 입을 연다.

 

「붉은 점이 정확히 이마 정중앙에 있네.」

 

A의 웃음기가 가득한 말이 끝남과 동시에, 연이어 철컥하며 장전하는 소리가 들려 B가 주위를 보니 A의 경호원들의 총구가 B를 향하고 있다. B가 무슨 일인지 파악했다는 듯 사나운 눈빛으로 A를 노려본다. 담담하지만 분노가 여실히 느껴지는 목소리로 B가 말한다.

 

「…개자식. 가만 안 둬.」

 

A가 가소롭다는 듯이 웃으며 어깨를 으쓱인다.

 

「할 수 있다면. 죽은 후에라도 말야.」

 

B가 이 상황을 벗어나기 위해 몸을 움직이려고 근육을 긴장시킨 순간, A가 위로 손을 들어 올린다.

 

 

 

사격 거리 확보. 목표물 포착. 오케이 싸인. 스나이퍼가 망설임 없이 방아쇠를 당긴다. 소음기를 장착하여 소리 없이 날아간 총알이 타겟의 머리를 정확히 꿰뚫는다.

―제거 완료.

 

 

 

 

A가 얼굴에 튄 피를 닦아내고는 기쁜 듯한 한숨을 쉬며 말한다.

 

「실력 좋은 널 죽이려고 날고 긴다는 스나이퍼 찾는 거, 정말 힘들었다니까.」

「…….」

「루피는 내가 잘 돌볼게.」

 

감기지 않은 채 부릅 떠져 있는 B의 눈동자엔 생기는 사라졌지만 분노는 여전히 남아 있는 것 같았다. A는 무릎을 굽히며 B의 얼굴 쪽으로 바짝 다가간다. 광기로 번뜩거리는 눈과 분노를 담은 채 까맣게 죽은 눈이 마주친다.

 

「보고 있으라고, 에이스. 저 하늘에서 말이지.」  


End file.
